Unstoppable
by heroesfan1
Summary: The war between humans and specials is getting out of hand. Sylar is on one side, Claire on the other. What could possibly go wrong? Pls review!


_Primatech, Sylar's bedroom, 5 years after the carnival; humans are at war with Specials_

"Okay, bring her in boys." Sylar smirked as the two men carried in a struggling, blond haired girl and dumped her on a chair in front of him. After they had tied her up, they left, locking the door behind them.

"Hello, Claire." Sylar leaned against the wall.

"Sylar." She regarded him with just barely controlled fury.

"Come on, Claire, you're not even just a bit impressed?" He gestured at the room. "I've brought Primatech back, as the base for the Specials; come on, you have to say it's slightly impressive?" He measured a tiny distance between his fingers, walking towards her.

"Not in the slightest." She glared at up at his towering form. "You sick, egotistical bastard!" She yelled, not able to control her rage anymore. "You were supposed to be on our side!" Sylar raised his eyebrows at her.

"Which side would that be, Claire?" He leaned in closer to her face. "The losing side? The side that people like us; special people aren't even supposed to be on? How does it feel to be a traitor to your own kind, Claire?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, don't get righteous with me! You know why we're fighting for them! Because they can't fight for themselves!" She stared up at him, searching for even the slightest hint of compassion. "You always were the passionate one." He whispered into her hair. "Especially the night Noah was conceived." He felt Claire tense under him. He smiled. He had struck a nerve. "You do remember your son, right? _Our_ son?"

Claire's eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't have a son! You took him away from me!" Sylar smiled and picked up the phone from his empty bedside table. "Bring him in."

The door opened and a little boy, no older than five rushed in. Claire felt her breath catch in her throat. He had Sylar's dark hair, she noted, taking in every bit of him, but he has my nose and eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The boy cried, running up to Sylar and tugging on his shirt. "Come see what I made today!" Then he noticed Claire. "Who're you?" That practically broke Claire's heart. Her own son didn't know who she was. She glared at Sylar. He just smirked in response.

He bent down until he was at Noah's eye level. "Okay, Noah." The gentleness in which he spoke to Noah surprised Claire. "Daddy has some work now, but tomorrow he'll take you out for ice-cream, how's that sound?" Noah nodded enthusiastically and skipped out the door. Claire heard the lock click behind him.

'You never told him about me?" Claire asked, incredulous and just plain mad. "I didn't want to have to explain to him how his mother was trying to kill me." He replied, tone smooth.

"You mean you didn't want to explain to him how you stole him from the hospital, just minutes after I'd named him?" Her voice rose with every word. "How you just left me there?" With that, Claire whipped her hands out from behind her and threw a six-inch steel knife in his direction. It missed him and lodged in an empty space in the grey wall.

Sylar stared at her in amusement. "Now what exactly—."He was cut off by Claire charging into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "I can't believe you didn't notice me cutting through the rope." She panted as she held him in a full Nelson. "I noticed," He gasped, "I just like the chase." He whipped around, and before she could blink, she was on the bed, on her back, pinned under him.

He stared into her green eyes, his brown ones twinkling with amusement. "You've gotten better." She grinned. "Peter's been teaching me." He smirked. "What was Peter thinking, sending you here?" He traced her jawline, seemingly entranced by it. 'He knows I've been looking for you. He realises he's not getting you back, right?" Claire smiled coyly. "He thought I could handle you." Sylar scoffed. "Can you? "He began to kiss her neck, his tongue flicking back and forth. "God, I've missed that." She whispered, closing her eyes. He smiled and poked the sides of her stomach, making her squeal. "Don't!" She glared, and flipped them over, so she was on top. "Now I've got the upper hand." She smiled down at him, then turned serious. "Why did you leave?" He tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"Because it was ridiculous. Humans vs. Specials? They had to realise we would win, I'm just helping us win." He smiled at his reasoning. Claire didn't return his smile. "Which 'us' are you talking about?" She asked, eyes narrowed. He pulled her face close to his, his eyes more serious than she had ever seen them. "This one." And then he pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, just pressed together, before his lips moved, biting on hers, pleading for her to let him in. Finally, she did. He was still as a good of a kisser as she remembered. She tugged on his shirt, wanting more. He ran his fingers through her hair, relishing the feeling of her, her smell, everything about her. God, he'd missed her. His hands moved down to her back, tracing her spine. Just as he was about to rip off her shirt, she pulled away. "So you'll come back?" She asked him.

He regarded her curiously for a minute, weighing up the pros and cons. On the pros side was Claire. On the cons side was power, pride and loyalty going out the window. The pros won.

"Fine," He sighed, resigned. Claire smiled. "And this time you'll stay?" He nodded, rolling his eyes. "Till the world burns." Claire hugged him, leaning on his chest for a few moments before getting off the bed and pulling him up with her.

"Okay, here's the plan: We'll get Noah, and we'll leave." Sylar raised his eyebrows at her simple statement.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that? You think they'll let us just waltz out of here?" Claire smiled and pulled out a gun from his bedside drawer. "Brute force and a ton of bullets." He regarded her with something close to awe. "Do you know how incredibly sexy you are with a gun?" He asked her, slipping a strong arm around her waist. She giggled and gave him a light peck on the cheek and together, they burst out of the doors of his bedroom, grabbed Noah and flew out of there, decapitating or shooting anyone who got in their way. They were like that together; unstoppable.


End file.
